


Ineffable Halloween

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin carving, aziraphake baking, halloween films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: While waiting for Anathema's Halloween party later in the evening, Crowley and Aziraphale spend the afternoon being cute and fluffy together, while carving pumpkins into jack-o-lanterns and watching halloweeny films with cuddles.





	Ineffable Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! 🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃
> 
> Since it's Halloween, I decided to write how I see Aziraphale and Crowley spending the spooky, candy and jack-o-lantern filled holiday together. However their Halloween isn't full of spooky things, it's more fluffy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. KUDOs, feedback and comments are appreciated. Thank you in advance.❤️

Crowley sauntered up to the door of his flat with his usual swagger in his step, and placed a hand on the doorknob, grinning at the satisfying sound of the door unlocking for him. He stepped inside, finding the angel sitting at the huge white marble desk listening to the soft sound of the radio behind him. “Hey there, angel.” Crowley slides up beside Aziraphale and kissed him on the cheek. “What you got there?” He asked as he looked down at the contents of the desk.

“Oh, it’s a pumpkin dear,” he said softly, “I’m carving it for Halloween!”

Crowley had forgotten about Halloween, he never really liked the holiday, it was just another random day for stores in London to charge ridiculous amounts of money for stupid things that can only be consumed or worn once. “Ah, well that would explain why I saw so many people out there in costumes.” Crowley chuckled, “But why?”

“Well, it’s tradition,” He said as he picked up the carving knife that laid on the desk, “And you know how much I love tradition.”

That’s definitely true, Aziraphale did love tradition, he had always loved tradition, ever since the eighteen hundreds. Plus, it was nice to see the angel doing something that he actually was partially good at, instead of burning down his kitchen, however Crowley could smell something, and to be perfectly honest, it smelled amazing. “Angel, what’s that smell?”

“That will be the pumpkin pie I made.” Aziraphale said proudly.

“Angel, what did I tell you about cooking in my flat when I am not here?”

“Well, it’s not like I burnt your kitchen down.” Aziraphale objected, folding his arms.

Crowley sighed, Aziraphale was right, at least he didn’t burn the kitchen down. He flicked his wrist, and another carving knife appeared in his hand. They were going off to Anathema’s in a few hours for a Halloween party that she insisted the angel and demon came too, and he was beginning to feel bored so to waste the time he decided he would carve a pumpkin too. He pulled a chair over to the desk alongside Aziraphale, shed his black overcoat and rolled up the sleeves of his burgundy shirt, and took a seat before miracling up another pumpkin.

“Are you going to try carving a pumpkin, Crowley?” Aziraphale said as he popped out the jagged mouth of the soon to be jack-o-lantern. He then proceeded to stare at it and mimicked the scary looking mouth and turned to Crowley who was still in the process of carving the mouth into the pumpkin. Aziraphale showed him his best ‘scary pumpkin’ face making Crowley burst out laughing until tears fell from his eyes.

They continued to carve, Aziraphale and Crowley making small talk about Halloween related things, such as what costumes they were going to wear to the party later, and occasionally giggling like little school girls (Crowley would never admit it though to anyone other than his angel). Once they were finished and two jack-o-lanterns sat on the table with scary looking eyes and mouth, Aziraphale got some candles, and with Crowley’s help lighting them, he placed them inside of the pumpkins. Crowley flicked his wrist and the lights went off, the lanterns casting a soft orange flickering glow across the room.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it Crowley?” Aziraphale said as he navigated his way around the flat back to Crowley’s side leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

“If you say so, angel. Can I change now? Look like a pumpkin was sick on me.” He gestured to the insides of the pumpkin that had spattered on his shirt.

“Yes, go change. Now we still have a while until we have to get ready. Want to watch a movie while we wait?”

“Sure angel” He replied, before walking off towards his bedroom.

Within ten minutes, they were situated on the sofa, Aziraphale laid back on Crowley’s chest. Crowley played around with the remote until he managed to get the movie on the screen to play. “Now try not to get too scared, angel.” Crowley chuckled as the opening credits played.

“Scared? Why would I get scared? I am 6000 years old Crowley!”

Crowley just grinned at him, before pausing the film again. “Thank you, angel.”

Aziraphale tilted his head, “What for?”

“For helping me, for loving me, for everything.”

Aziraphale gave a soft and shy smile, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Crowley pointed the remote at the TV to start the film once again. Aziraphale just stayed quiet, with a faint blush on his cheeks, but he knew how Crowley felt, and didn’t need to hear any of it.

After all, nobody in the entire world, or universe for that matter, could ever mean more to him then Crowley did. Crowley was his everything, and he knew it too.


End file.
